Entre Livros, Flores e Fotografias
by B. Lilac
Summary: Porque livros, flores e relações são mais do que produtos por atacado. / Repostada.
1. Livrarias de Shopping

_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**~x~**

**~Entre Livros, Flores e Fotografias~**

**~x~  
**

"_A dificuldade de estabelecer e firmar relações. Há uma técnica para isso, conheço-a. Nunca pude meter-me nela. Ser 'simpático'. É realmente fácil: prestabilidade, autodomínio. Mas. Ser sociável exige um esforço enorme — físico. Quem se habituou, já se não cansa." _(Vergílio Ferreira)

**~x~**

**Capítulo 1: Livrarias de Shopping**

Sai entrou na livraria e sentiu o cheiro de café que vinha da cafeteria franqueada, misturada às estantes sóbrias de livros como se fosse mais um artigo de papelaria.

Nunca escondeu sua impaciência para com livrarias de shopping, todas tinham um quê de impessoalidade e seus frequentadores não eram, exatamente, intelectuais inclinados a leituras agradáveis. Eram todas iguais – como produtos vendidos por atacado – e não mereciam sua atenção, mas Sai sabia que os livros de arte e de fotografia custavam mais barato ali do que nas pequenas livrarias especializadas.

E era uma livraria, de qualquer forma. Poderia até parar para tomar um café ruim de cafeteria franqueada.

Uma outra coisa que também detestava em livrarias de shopping, além de toda a impessoalidade: nem bem havia entrado e já fora abordado por três atendentes diferentes. Sorriu com forçada educação para todos. Não, não estava procurando nada em especial. Sim, sem dúvida chamaria quando precisasse.

Dirigiu-se para as mesas de lançamentos e apanhou o mais recente de Richelle Mead, desgostoso. O mercado estava tão saturado de livros de vampiro que já pensava em escrever seu próprio. Não entendia porque os livros de fantasia eram tão apreciados, se a vida cotidiana, os sentimentos e as razões humanas já eram bem difíceis de se compreender. Jogou o livro de volta à mesa e dirigiu-se para a seção de literatura estrangeira.

Onde uma bela e tão inesperada visão o fez estancar em seu lugar.

Com uma bolsa de _patchwork_ junta ao corpo e sapatos _mocassins_um tanto velhos, porém limpos, uma jovem estava de pé num canto isolado, mergulhada no livro aberto em suas mãos. Ela não percebeu sua aproximação e Sai aproveitou-se da situação, abrindo a pasta transversal que pesava em seu ombro e tirando de lá uma câmera fotográfica. Enquadrou a jovem na lente e, com um quase inaudível _click_, sua imagem havia sido capturada. O flash assustou a moça, que o fitou com espanto.

- Que... Que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ela, fechando o livro e o agarrando ao peito.

- Fotografando você – disse Sai, com simplicidade.

- Com que direito?

Sai abaixou sua câmera e fitou sua face. Havia gloriosos tons de embaraço espalhados por cada canto.

- Ficou zangada?

A moça suspirou.

- Apenas não o faça de novo, está bem?

Sai assentiu e aproximou-se. Seus olhos recaíram sobre o livro que a moça segurava. _Édipo Rei_, de Sófocles.

- "Decifra-me ou devoro-te" – recitou. – Sabe, às vezes, é assim que me sinto em relação às pessoas. São todas tão difíceis de se decifrar e parecem estar me lançando enigmas a todo instante.

A moça sorriu, devolveu o livro à estante e, apertando mais a bolsa junto ao corpo, retirou-se. Sai a viu se afastar e fitou, por um instante, o livro recolocado na prateleira. E uma ideia tomou forma. _Decifra-me ou devoro-te_, ela pareceu dizer, e Sai apanhou o livro e correu ao caixa.

Não, não estava interessado em fazer um cartão ou adquirir um vale-presente. Não, não precisava embalar, era só enfiar numa droga de sacola plástica. Sorriu agradavelmente para a balconista nervosa e apressou-se para a saída, esperando encontrar a moça.

Encontrou-a admirando as canecas na vitrine de uma loja de presentes e a abordou, erguendo triunfantemente a sacola da livraria.

- Isso é para você – disse.

A jovem pegou a sacola e tirou o livro de lá, reconhecendo-o.

- Não posso aceitar – respondeu devolvendo o livro a Sai, que franziu a testa.

- Porque não?

- Eu sequer conheço o senhor.

Sai apertou os lábios, pensativo.

- Que coisa complicada. – E, então, sorriu. – Pois bem. Eu sou Sai, e você?

A jovem o fitou e, apertando mais a bolsa junto ao corpo, colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Hinata.

- Certo, Hinata. Acompanharia-me num café ruim de cafeteria franqueada?

Hinata o encarou, nervosa, as sobrancelhas tão arqueadas que sumiam por debaixo da franja, com um tom que beirava ao violeta colorindo suas bochechas. Por fim, depois de olhar para os lados enquanto torcia as mãos, suspirou com alguma relutância, mas com um jeito de que se dava por vencida.

- Eu aceito.

**~x~**

**Édipo Rei, de Sófocles, é uma tragédia grega que narra parte do mito de Édipo. A frase "Decifra-me ou devoro-te" é recitada pela esfinge quando esta lança seu desafio.**


	2. Flores de Mercado

**Capítulo 2: Flores de mercado**

**~x~  
**

Hinata entrou no mercado e a primeira coisa que seus olhos captaram foram as prateleiras de flores, que ficavam pouco depois das portas de vidro. Amava flores, isso era um fato. Poderia haver algo mais encantador do que um vasinho de flores do campo sobre um aparador logo na entrada de casa ou um canteirinho de margaridas à beira da janela?

Mas as flores de mercado... Essas, certamente, não a agradavam. Não as flores em si, mas o fato de estarem à venda ali, como se fossem produtos de varejo à espera de uma promoção relâmpago ao estilo "leve dois e pague um".

Flores não mereciam isso. Correu os olhos pelas mil cores das orquídeas, crisântemos e gerânios, todos de uma aparência decadente. Imaginou um atendente de mercado, entediado e de regador na mão, molhando as plantas sem a candura de um florista. Faria, esse atendente, a distinção de quem deveria ser regado todos os dias ou apenas uma vez na semana?

Sorriu, se sentindo tola. Aqueles pensamentos a estavam deixando estranhamente irritada. O que esperava fazer em seguida? Greve de fome pelo destino das flores de mercado? Ajeitou sua bolsa de _patchwork_ no ombro e esticou os braços, alcançando um vaso com três gérberas, laranjadas como o pôr-do-sol. Uma delas ainda estava em botão, mas era provável que morresse antes de florescer. Encostou o nariz nas pétalas aveludadas da mais vistosa, sentindo o perfume amendoado.

Então, um repentino flash a assustou, e sentiu-se invadida por uma sensação de _déjà vu_. Virou-se rapidamente.

Ah, o rapaz esquisito da livraria.

Por um momento, havia pensado que ele seria o tipo de pessoa que só se encontra uma vez na vida. Daquelas que se tem uma conversa agradável por horas, numa ocasião qualquer, e depois há aquela dúvida se tal indivíduo realmente existiu - Sai, é claro, não deu essa impressão; o livro em sua estante era uma prova mais que irrefutável. Mas, ainda assim, parecia que havia sido num dia em outro universo, paralelo e irreal.

- Que faz aqui?

- Compras – ele respondeu como se fosse tão óbvio quanto um mais um fosse dois.

Hinata olhou para a cesta que o rapaz carregava, a alça pendurada à curva do cotovelo – era uma posição estranha e aparentemente desconfortável, mas presumiu que só estava ali para que ele segurasse a bendita câmera. Duas caixas de leite e um saco de maçãs tão vermelhas quanto a camiseta que ele usava.

Voltou os olhos para as flores que em seus braços. Podia sentir uma quenturinha agradável no rosto.

- Não disse que ia parar com isso?

- Fotografar você? – Ele deu de ombros. – Assenti quando pediu que não o fizesse novamente. Ficou zangada, dessa vez?

- Sempre faz isso? Fotografar pessoas distraídas?

- Não. Só quando vejo momentos que não devem passar sem serem registrados.

Virou-se novamente para Sai, o encarando bem nos olhos. Era, geralmente, difícil fazer isso com outras pessoas. Normalmente, todos lhe dirigiam olhares e sorrisos de esfinge, prontos a devorá-la. Mas o olhar de Sai era cru, sem uma essência posterior à sua existência - assim como as maçãs em sua cesta.

- Por que olha com desgosto para as flores?

- Não olho com desgosto para elas. Só acho errado que estejam aqui.

- Entendo. Acho que deveria resgatar esta aí. – Então, ele sorriu aquele sorriso estranho, que levantava as maçãs de seu rosto pálido demais e apertava seus olhos. – Ela me parece a menos propícia a ser comprada.

- É o que eu ia fazer. Apesar de gérberas de vasinho morrerem mais rápido, acho que posso cuidar dessas.

Abraçada à planta, adentrou mais o mercado. Naquela conversa de flores e fotografias roubadas, quase esquecera do que fora fazer ali. E não foi preciso olhar para trás para saber que Sai a seguia. O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio, observando-a escolher as caixinhas de chá. Aquilo a deixava nervosa.

- Gosta de chá, Sai?

- Prefiro café.

Fazia sentido. Café sempre lhe soou como uma bebida curta e grossa. Assim como Sai era.

- Não tem de pegar mais nada?

- Quer que eu vá embora?

Mordeu o lábio, nervosa. Foi essa a impressão que deu?

- Não é isso - disse suavemente, sem desviar os olhos das prateleiras.

Ele sorriu de novo. Tomou as caixinhas de suas mãos e acomodou perto de suas maçãs.

- Imaginei que não. Quer tomar um café de verdade depois que terminar de escolher seus chás?

- Café de verdade?

- Sim. De preferência algo que envolva grãos moídos manualmente e filtros de papel.

Apertou o vasinho de plástico preto entre os dedos e o encarou. Cru, curto e grosso.

- Quero sim.

**~x~**

**Como prometido, _Entre Livros..._ está de volta. O pequeno projeto que citei anteriormente, antes de retirá-la, não deu certo, o que é meio triste - praga da Bianca Caroline, só pode (te peguei nessa, moça)!**

**Fiz pequenas, mínimas, alterações e, em breve, trago um terceiro - e último - capítulo.**

**Até lá.  
**


	3. Fotografias reveladas

**Capítulo 3: Fotografias reveladas**

**~x~**

Hinata sentia-se estar sendo arrastada. Sai andava depressa demais, dando passadas imensas que valiam por três de suas próprias. Ainda assim, enquanto Hinata praticamente corria com exasperação para acompanhá-lo, sentindo a blusa ficar úmida de suor por debaixo do _cardigan_ leve e do moletom, o rapaz mais parecia uma folhinha solta no vento que revoltava sua franja. Ele desviava dos outros passantes com uma fluidez tão bonita que lhe dava vontade de chorar, visto que precisava se desculpar a cada quinze metros por esbarrar em alguém.

Até que ele abruptamente parou. Hinata apoiou uma mão no peito e fechou os olhos para recuperar o fôlego, até perceber que Sai tinha um molho de chaves nas mãos, e os dois estavam junto a uma porta localizada entre a entrada de uma cafeteria e uma loja de autopeças fechada.

- Que... Que está fazendo? – perguntou a ele, ainda um tanto sem fôlego.

Sai sacudiu suas chaves como se fossem sininhos – o que, de forma estranha, a irritou – e sorriu.

- Vamos entrar um instante.

- Você mora aqui? – Sai encaixou uma das chaves na fechadura e soltou um _uhum_ quase desprovido de emoção, apesar daquele sorriso estranho ainda estar ali. – N-Não acho que entrar seja uma boa ideia.

Hinata encarava a porta como se esta fosse parte de algum filme de suspense muito ruim. A despeito da pintura nova, um verde-floresta brilhante, tinha a vaga impressão de que se abriria com um rangido e revelaria densas sombras prontas a devorá-la.

- Poxa, moça. Que é isso? – disse o rapaz, com um tanto de diversão. – Vamos apenas deixar as compras lá em cima. Seria terrível se seu sorvete virasse suco, não seria?

Sai notou que ela tinha a mesma expressão do dia em que a convidou para tomar um café ruim de cafeteria franqueada, com o acréscimo de que parecia pronta a agarrar suas gérberas e sair correndo a qualquer instante, sem se importar em deixar para trás suas caixinhas de chá, seus biscoitos _cream cracker_ e seu sorvete de morango.

Sai apontou para a cafeteria com o polegar.

- Deixamos as compras lá em cima e descemos para tomar café.

E Hinata finalmente assentiu.

No fim das contas, as escadas por trás da porta eram tediosas de tão normais e seguras, cerâmica clara iluminada por lâmpadas econômicas. Evitou olhar para Sai, que subia na frente, carregando as sacolas de compras. Estava envergonhada por se comportar tão mal.

Ele era esquisito. Infinitamente. Mas era uma esquisitice boa, agradável e imprevisível.

Viu-se parada na minúscula sala de seu pequeno apartamento. Ele a deixara sozinha, Hinata e suas gérberas, entre uma profusão de almofadas, livros empilhados e fotografias penduradas. Deixou suas plantas sobre a mesinha manchada do telefone e ficou olhando para as fotos.

Uma folha seca flutuando na superfície de uma poça, traços de chuva deslizando no vidro escuro do carro, um casal de idosos dando o beijo mais doce de todos, um rapaz escovando os dentes. E ela.

Céus, era ela mesmo, lá do dia em que o conheceu na livraria. Sua pose pouco provável fora revelada em tom de sépia, num tamanho maior do que o convencional das fotografias. Olhando mais detidamente, chegou à conclusão de que era uma foto bonita, mas somente por causa das técnicas de revelação. Hinata, em si, apesar de se misturar tão bem às estantes de livros, julgava-se tão fora de lugar que até se sentia embaraçada. Ela não se misturava muito bem entre aquelas outras fotos tão carregadas de significado.

E, minha nossa, se sua fisioterapeuta visse aquela postura horrorosa, os ombros curvados como se quisesse entrar dentro do livro, com certeza daria um grito.

Suspirou. Tinha de admitir, gostara da foto. Mas era... embaraçoso. Sentia uma nuvem de constrangimento ao seu redor só de pensar no rapaz estranho revelando sua fotografia naquele efeito cor de caramelo, escolhendo uma moldura e pendurando-a ali. Teria feito como que com qualquer outro retrato, ou teria dado significativa atenção?

Oh, mais do que constrangimento, sentia um calorzinho ao seu redor, que nada tinha a ver com seu agasalho exagerado.

Ficava se perguntando como nunca havia visto aquela cafeteria antes. Logo que entraram naquele local aquecido, seus olhos correram por todo o confortável espaço até caírem sobre o rapaz que moia café atrás do balcão. Ele lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Então, como se notasse estar sendo observado, ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

Hinata se sentiu imediatamente constrangida por aquele sorriso e perguntou-se o porquê. Doce sensação de _déjà vu_, mas sem flashes de luz.

O rapaz, ainda sorrindo, saiu de trás do balcão e ajeitou o lenço que cobria sua cabeça, escondendo parte de seus cabelos loiros que quase chegavam aos ombros. Ele tinha alguma coisa bonita no jeito de andar, com movimentos elegantes que faziam o lenço e o avental de linho verde lhe cair muito bem. Sentiu-se inquieta ao perceber que ele andava na direção dos dois.

- _Sakkun_ – saudou ele casualmente, abrindo mais ou menos os braços e exibindo seus dentes brilhantes num sorriso. – E a moça bonita da foto.

Algo deu um _click_ no cérebro de Hinata enquanto o rapaz se aproximava e pousava uma mão no ombro de Sai. Mas é claro, era ele escovando os dentes na outra foto! Resistiu ao ímpeto de sorrir ante seus pensamentos sobre momentos íntimos capturados para sempre pelas lentes de Sai. Uma leitura sorrateira entre as estantes mais isoladas da livraria, um beijo doce e um pouco de higiene matinal.

Ainda pensava nisso quando viu o rapaz se inclinar até Sai e colar seus lábios aos dele por um segundo. E no segundo seguinte, enquanto sorriam um para o outro, Hinata sentiu sua mente chiar – zzzzzzzzzz – como uma tevê fora de sintonia. Poderia ter vapor saindo de suas orelhas.

Engoliu seu arregalar de olhos e as outras prováveis expressões de choque, embaraço ou inquietude. Segurou inclusive o torcer de suas mãos ou o simples bater de indicadores. No pequeno instante de um segundo, quando tudo ao seu redor pareceu começar a mover-se em câmera lenta.

Suspirou disfarçadamente. Poxa. Justo quando toda a esquisitice boa, agradável e imprevisível do rapaz lhe começava a ser confortável e a dar um sabor doce e cítrico como maçã aos seus lábios. Sorriu pequeno.

- Hinata, esse aqui é meu irmão. Diz oi pra ela, Shin.

O dito rapaz, enfiando uma das mãos no bolso do avental e sacudindo a outra num _tchauzinho_, sorriu se inclinando.

- Oi, Hinata – disse ele, num tom quase infantil. – Prazer em te conhecer.

Hinata balançou a mão fracamente. Céus, como era boba. Definitivamente, a maior tonta de todas. Que vontade enorme de se bater por ser tão antecipada! Então, com um último resquício de orgulho próprio – ou nada humilde tentativa de esconder o embaraço -, decidiu que não era a culpada por acabar pensando besteiras.

Mas nada disso diminuiu o estranho e inegável alívio que sentiu.

- Porque não se senta naquela mesa? – ofereceu Sai, apontando para o lugar. – Vou pegar café e já me junto a você.

Ela sorriu, e Sai quase sentiu falta daquele rubor que tinha visto pintar sua expressão por quase todo o dia – e se intensificar gloriosamente quando viu a tradicional saudação dos dois irmãos. Viu-a se virar e ir sentar-se no lugar recomendado, e ouviu seu irmão dar uma risadinha às suas costas.

- Ela é mais fofa do que na foto.

- Ah, é sim – concordou com suavidade.

- Então – começou o rapaz enquanto o levava até o balcão –, já fez a ela aquela sua pergunta impertinente?

Sai sentou-se e apoio os cotovelos, para segurar o queixo e sorrir divertido para Shin, que despejava café fumegante em duas xícaras de porcelana branca.

- Sinceramente, acho que nem me importo de ter as calcinhas dela penduradas no _box_ do meu banheiro.

**~x~**

**_Mary, oh Mary. So quite contrary..._  
**

**Por favor, diga que não sou a única, apóie minha razão em não ter dado essa continuidade antes. Não lhe parece que quebrou a magia da subjetividade dos capítulos anteriores? Sei lá, dar uma direção mais objetiva a eles, mas não tanto, parece que colei os pés deles ao chão. Ou é bobagem minha. Ou sou péssima com esses arremates. Ou é culpa do que ando vendo/lendo/ouvindo.  
**

**De toda forma, eu queria usar o Shin desde antes. Ele estava queimando no fundo da minha mente, usando uma camiseta preta e avental verde de garçom, com uma bandana escondendo os cabelos. O único problema era a personalidade - por motivos óbvios. Mas imagino que ele seja uma espécie de irmãozão gentil.  
**


End file.
